Following the delivery of first monochromatic beam in Sept 1997, efforts have concentrated on installing and commissioning remaining beamline components and ancillary equipment such as detectors, liquid nitrogen cooling, etc. Excellent progress has been made. All systems are under computer control with flexible control software. The beamline comprises a high-energy and low energy monochromator, both sagittally focussable, fixed exit: vertical variable focus mirror; beam defining slits; and experimental table with detectors for scattering and XAFS. In year 4, efforts will be directed towards improving performance, enhancing functionality, and improving the user experience and efficiency.